RedSpark
by Ryosaku-chan
Summary: She has been transfered to Seishuun Gakuen for some reasons, and she expect that she will be normal girl, with normal life that has a part-time job. But like what they said, "Expect the Unexpected." So in just 5 words her life turned upside down. "Pretend to be my girlfriend.". But the time decided to play with them and more unexpected things happen. RyoSaku :)
1. Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom**

**Hi! I'm back! I hope you read the Author's Note, it explains everything. So I know that you have been waiting for this chapter to release and here it is, I hope you would like it. Sorry to keep you waiting, I am truly sorry. **

**On with the Story…**

* * *

(Sakuno's POV)

So here I am, sleeping, dreaming of what will happen near future, wondering what will happen this day. Until I realized someone put his arms around me, hugged me, tighter and tighter. My back was facing him, and he continues to snuggle. But I just smiled, closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep. But what surprise me more is that he kissed my left cheek causing me to blush madly.

"Ohayo Sakuno." He said in a warm, soft and low voice.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun"

Until a minute passed, my eyes are getting heavier and heavier, until my eyes are fully closed. But those happy days can't seems to forget, that one special day, the day we met, the day where my life started to feel very uneasy, the day where my future lead me to this, where my happiness starts, in short that one peaceful day happened 7 years ago.

* * *

(Flash Back, 7 years ago)

(Normal POV)

7:30 am

One beautiful morning in Ryuzaki Household, you can hear the birds singing, the sound of their neighbors being friendly to each other. But in her conscious, she forgot, School.

* * *

(Sakuno's POV)

I am still in my bed, sleeping very soundly but still in the back of my head I keep telling myself to get up but I can't, the bed is so soft and it's like it wanted me to sleep more. As I was about to go to sleep again…

_RING…_

_RING…_

_RIING…_

"What the?!" I shot my eyes opened, shocked and surprise.

'_It's just my alarm clock'_ Still yawning, I look up to the clock that I was holding on, reading the number where the small arrow is pointed.

"Ah… 7:40 and class starts at 8:00"

"EHHH?" I jump out of my bed, hurried to the comfort room, and changed my clothes.

* * *

(7:45am)

"I'm late, really late!"

I get my bag, tied my hair in to braids, I like braids and I have been doing that since I was a kid. And I can't think of anything suitable for my long hair, it's not long, but I just can't help myself not to cut it. I like it that way, so anyway… I hurried out to my room, headed downstairs. But yet, I feel so uncomfortable; our house seems to be quiet. I like it that way, Quiet but it's too much I think.

When I reach downstairs, I saw my Obaa-chan I the kitchen, cooking something and our table has mountains of food. _'It's seems that Obaa-chan is quite excited on me going to my new school.' _ I said to myself.

But I can't eat right now, I'm late for class. So I tip-toed and reach for my lunch and one toast. I turn around headed toward the, and open it really quietly.

"Where are you going, Sakuno?" An old, angry voiced was heard behind me.

I turn around saw my Obaa-chan with a fearful smile on her face.

"I… Umm… Late… for… school…" I tried to explain it to her, But I seems can't to look at her, she's too scary to look at.

"Without having breakfast?"

I looked down desperately trying not to look in her eyes.

"Go take your breakfast first!" She commanded, turning around and headed toward the kitchen again to finish her uncooked meal.

When I see her walking away, I immediately opened the door widely open enough for me to fit, and run out of the house.

"G-gomen, Obaa-chan, but I'm late for school. Bye!" I shouted and waving at her who was in the door speechless.

I put a smile on my face and started to run faster, reaching the school before the bell rings.

* * *

**(8:00 am)**

Well I reach the school on time, good thing I have ask for some directions to that traffic officer. The school is quieter than I expected, the hallways are empty and not even one student is seen, well except me.

'_Class 2-1'_ I read the sign that was above the door in front of me. It was like I was just standing there and still not going in. Well I can't help myself, I was so nervous, what if I am in the wrong classroom? What if I tripped on my way in front? What if I forgot my name when introducing? What if my classmate doesn't like me? What if I will not have any friends at all? What if… What if…

I got back on my conscious when I felt that someone tapped my from behind. I instantly turn around, and surprised that a young lady smiling at me like there's no tomorrow.

"Ryuzaki-san right?" She began to talk, well more like asking and yet smiling at me.

"H-Hai."

"Welcome to Seishuun Gakuen"

"A-Arigatou?" I said with a weak smile on my face. She may be the principal or maybe a Sensei.

"I almost forgot, I'm Kinamoto Sakura, Hajimemashite."

I just nodded in agreement. Who is she? I mean, is she a sensei? Or a student? I don't know!

"Eto,. I'll just go and speak to my class and when I called you, you may now come in and introduce yourself, Okay?"

"H-hai."

She then began opening the door, not so wide and I think the students haven't seen me at all.

* * *

**(Inside the Classroom)**

As Kinamoto-Sensei stepped inside, the students run through their seats. Sitting quietly and looking at the person who just come in.

"Ohayo minna." Kinamoto-Sensei said, greeting her students with a smile.

"Ohayo, Sensei." The class response in chorus immediately,

"Today, I have a surprise for all of you" Kinamoto-Sensei announced, She looked at her students who are previously quiet who is now talking in chorus.

"Come in." She added, all of the students eyes were in the door that was opening really slowly. The curiosity on their faces appeared.

* * *

As I was told to come in, my head is still lowered looking at the cold hard floor. I was walking very slowly shy of what will happen. My head is spinning, I don't really know what to do, and I just don't want to embarrass myself in the whole class.

When I reach in front my head is still down, so many questions on my head that I just can't answer. What if they hated me? What if they thought that I'm weird? What if I tripped? And so on…

I came back to reality when I heard that Kinamoto-Sensei talk and asked me to introduce myself.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno des, Yorushiku" I said still blushing in embarrassment. I look at them and what I saw just surprise me; they were all looking at me with their boredom eyes and not even blinking. It feels like they are wondering, I don't know. What should I do?

"Today, Ryuzaki-san will sit over there" As Kinamoto-Sensei finished her words; she pointed at the empty sit beside the window. The sit right next to where I will be sitting is also empty, maybe the person sitting there is absent or something. All of the student's eyes followed the finger where Kinamoto-Sensei is pointing at, all of their eyes were wide open like, they were shocked. So I decided to move and walk to the empty sit where I'll be sitting from now on, when I reach there a warm smile is given to me by the person in front of me.

She is girl with a brown hair that is tied in twintails and has brown eyes, she also has a tiny mole below her right eyes, she is smiling at me, so I don't want to be rude so I gave her a soft smile in respond.

So then the class begins…

* * *

**(Break…)**

When the bell rings Sensei left immediately leaving all of us, some of my classmates leave while some stayed and one of the person stayed is me and the girl in front of me. It's pretty quiet inside no talking and we are just eating our own foods. Until someone tapped me from behind and I realized that the girl in front of me is gone, I turn around and surprise that it is that girl again.

"Konnichiwa." She said giving me that warm smile.

"Konnichiwa."

"Osakada Tomoka, Yorushiku"

"H-Hai?" I respond, well it's pretty awkward because I'm used on to this kind of situation so I gave my sweetest smile ever, she very friendly though.

"Want to have lunch with me? I know some good place to eat." She then began dragging me out of the room caring my lunch and so are hers.

We reach the school ground and headed toward the big tree beside the school building, it's a cherry blossom and it's very pretty, Osakada-san run towards the tree and seated down, opening her lunch.

"Sakuno, over here!" She was waving at me, and began calling my name, my first name. I like her; she's kind, cheerful and sweet.

"Why are we here Osakada-san?" asking her while taking my sit on the grassy land.

"Oh, Please! Tomo-chan will be okay."

"Ahh.. H-Hai."

The silence begin again, we are both eating our lunch so it's not that awkward.

"Ne, Sakuno!" Tomo-chan suddenly put her hands in her chin looking at me and looked pretty interesting.

"Hmm?"

"Are you dating someone?"

I almost chocked at her question, it's just that I'm drinking my water and I just can't imagine that she would ask that kind of question, and her question made me blush.

"N-Nani?"

"It's just that you're very pretty, and I know you are dating someone. It's impossible that you wouldn't" She said looking at me, more interesting this time.

"I don't, Tomo-chan."

"Ehh? Really?"

I almost laugh at her expression, it's very priceless. She is looked very bored when I gave her my answer, Well it's true, I'm not dating and I think it isn't yet the time for me in that kind of relationship.

"Well I do know someone who would you like." She added, she hold my right hand and trilled in excitement.

"There is one popular guy in campus, he is very cool. He has a blackish green hair and those hazel eyes are so beautiful, he is also school's heartthrob, even though he doesn't make some expression. But when you see him play tennis, he is so cool." Tomo-chan explained to me while I was giving her a sweet smile, her eyes were sparkling when she explain it to me, she like imagining it.

"But you know, he is not much of a tall person. Though compare to his tennis, he is so cool" Tomo-chan explain to me very further. I was laughing at her quietly because of her expressions, but I did it really quietly cuz I don't want to be rude. So I just continue to listen to her.

"Isn't he great, he is also called The Prince of Tennis"

"Tennis no Ojii-sama?" I have been surprised of what I have heard, Obaa-chan also told me something about a prince, but I never knew that he would be studying here.

"Right. He's in the same level like us, Do you know that empty sit beside your chair?"

I just nodded in agreement. Tomo-chan is busy her lunch again and talked to me just like before.

"He is the one who seated there." My eyes shot wide open when I heard her words. If he is our classmate, why isn't he in class? I asked myself ignoring Tomo-chan that keeps on talking.

I just can't forget about the Prince word, I know that Obaa-chan told me something about that but I just can't remember it, she told me his name, but I can't remember. Until the moment where I heard what Tomo-chan said.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma." She said and just like that, the words that Obaa-chan told me flashed in my head.

* * *

_**(Flash Back)  
**_

_It was the time when Obaa-chan and I is eating our dinner._

"_Ne, Sakuno. Why don't you take up tennis lessons?" Obaa-chan asked me while I was about to eat the sushi._

"_You will have fun I swear. You know there is one guy in Seigaku that is really obsessed about tennis, well he can't help it. His father is supposed to be the world's greatest tennis player." Obaa-chan said putting a smile on her face, and it's like she is remembering something from the past._

"_Supposed? What happened?" I asked her in curiosity, I continue to listen at her, forgetting about the food in the table._

"_His father retired, and now nobody knows what happened next. I am also his couch when he is still a kid, and now his son is what I'm couching now. That son of him just wanted to join the tennis club so that he could beat his father, and he thought that the only way he could beat him is through tennis."_

"_And now people are calling him 'The prince of Tennis.'" Obaa-chan added._

"_What is his name?" I asked her after a minute when she is done talking._

"_Echizen Ryoma."_

* * *

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"SA-KU-NO!"

I returned to my conscious when I see Tomo-chan in front of me, looking worried.

"N-Nani?" Tomo-chan backed away looking at her watch.

"Ahhh..!" I have been surprised and look in front of me, Tomo-chan was surprised too, but she the one who shouted, I wonder why?.

"I almost forgot, I have to attend the meeting to attend"

"W-What meeting?" I asked her who was standing up immediately and grabbing her lunch, ignoring my question.

"Gomen Sakuno, but I have a meeting to attend so, see you later. I am truly sorry, I'll make it up to you later, see you at class." Tomo-chan was already running and waving at me, she has a worried look on her face when she was running.

I leaned at the tree beside me, looking up in the sky. I don't know what to do so, I started unpacking my lunch. But yet I still stayed there, I have no idea where am I, I am alone again, I don't want to get lost, I'm just new here so I don't know any places yet. This school is so big!

"NANDE?!" I shouted like I never did before, and it's alright no one is here anyway so no one can hear me.

"Oy!" I was about to get up and go back to my classroom when I heard a voice, I looked back and the voice was coming from the tree where I've just lean on.

"You're too loud" It spoke again, so I headed forward to the tree and walk at the side of the tree where the voice was coming from.

When I look at there, there was a boy his back was leaning in the tree and his hand was supporting his head. Yet his eyes are both closed and beside him were a tennis bag, he has a blackish green hair and from the length of his legs, he isn't that kind of tall. And in that tennis bag there was a name.

'Ryoma E.'

"R-Ryoma Echizen?" I cover my mouth in surprise, trying not to wake up the sleeping guy in front of me. But he isn't really sleeping, just taking a nap I guess. But how long is he been there?

"Antadare?" He was staring at me with curious eyes, I was staring also at him, with those boredom voice, and those hazel cat-like eyes are very disturbing, until I came back to my senses and answer his question.

"E-eto, R-Ryuzaki S-Sakuno." I replied immediately still looking at him.

"Ryuzaki ka?!" with that, he close his eyes and lean in the tree that was behind him.

Again, silence…

I was about to ask him another question when suddenly the bell rang, late. I run immediately forgetting about that Ryoma guy, I'm not supposed to be late in the 2nd class, I'm just new here what would the people said. I run and run, trying to remember where the directions are when Tomo-chan is dragging me.

* * *

Finally, I reach the class in time, when I got there, there's no teacher yet and Tomo-chan was there talking to guy with a brown hair and has a unibrow.

I did not hesitate and decided to come in, it's my classroom also. I was about to take the turn and headed toward my seat, I stopped when I saw the empty chair that was supposed to be Ryoma-kun's seat, is that there he is, Ryoma-kun, he is seating there quietly with his boredom eyes looking at the boy who was Tomo-chan was talking to. How did he get here so fast? I left him right? And I am the first one to leave.

"Ahh… Sakuno!" Tomo-chan shouted and finally notices me; she was waving at me and smiling.

I walk towards her and take my sit. But I just can't seem to look at Ryoma-kun, I don't know. I just had known him for like 10 minutes ago and I feel a little awkward talking to him, asking him how does he get here so fast?

"Sakuno, where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Tomo-chan said placing her hands in my table, looking at me eye to eye.

"Gomen Tomo-chan, I… lost my way here." Trying to pretend that nothing happened between me and Ryoma-kun, I just have nothing to do but to lie. But there nothing really happened to us, it's just that I don't want to explain to her that I saw Ryoma-kun behind the tree where we was talking, and I just had been paralyzed because of his handsome face, that would be really embarrassing.

"Oh? Souka?" Tomo-chan decided to let go of this topic when she heard the door opened and the sensei just come in.

* * *

**(After Class)**

After class, I packed my things immediately and say good-bye to Tomo-chan who was assigned to be the cleaners today; Sensei said that I would be on Friday's, Thank God!

"Bye Tomo-chan! Sorry I can't stay with you today, I have to go to work so, Bye!" I wave my hand to Tomo-chan who was smiling at me the whole time. I already explained to her that I have a part-time job at a Café shop near the playground in 2nd street. I have been working there for almost a year and I am a waiter there, I was insist by my friend Ann who was working there also, and she said that they needed some waiters of their store.

I was about to go when I forgot to tell Obaa-chan that I will be late today, some of my co-workers are taking a day off so me and Ann-chan was informed to take over their place and stay until 10 pm.

* * *

I was looking around trying to find the tennis court, after a minute I found it, 'Wow! What a big school' I said to myself. There is a lot of senpai-tachi in the court, some of them are wearing blue jacket and pants while some of them are wearing blue and white.

I notice that Obaa-chan was inside the court yelling at the players to hit the ball; I opened the gate and decided to go in.

"Obaa-chan!" I yelled at her and she finally saw me, she was gesturing at me to come to her. I have no choice and I have to hurry or else the manager will get angry again. I run towards her, trying to ignore the senpai's who was looking at me. Did I just ruined their practice?

Before I reach her, I saw Ryoma-kun on the court beside my Obaa-chan was practicing, he was playing against a senpai and his opponent is sweating a lot yet Ryoma-kun seems to be relaxed. I saw him serve the ball in an incredible speed and left his opponent steadily.

"Game Echizen, 5-0" The Chair Umpire announced.

I just walk through them still looking at them with wide eyes. Until I reach Obaa-chan I turn towards them, but the umpire's voice is too loud and I can still hear it.

'15-0'

"Obaa-chan, I will be late today, I am working overtime because some workers have taken a day off, so I have to replaced them"

'30-0'

"Oh? Is that so, well then don't be late, and tell me if I have to pick you up."

'40-0'

"No need Obaa-chan, I can do it, you just have to take a rest and I will be home in no time."

'Game and Match, Echizen 6-0'

I take my leave, turning around. Obaa-chan said I could so I better hurry, when I look back, I don't see Ryoma-kun or his opponent anymore. Is the game done already?

"You're too much Echizen, its just practice." And suddenly I saw Ryoma-kun shaking hands with his opponent between the net.

"Mada Mada dane, Senpai."

I take my leave immediately; I don't want to be late again.

* * *

**(Sakuno, finally reach the Café Store on time)**

I just finish changing and helped with the serving.

"Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan." A sweet voice behind the counter was calling me. It's Ann-chan, she was handling the change to the costumer in front of her.

"The Yellow Tennis Uniform guy's is here again." She said pointer outside the window some guy with yellow uniform, some of those guy has a black messy hair, while some of them has a red hair that keeps on eating cakes and a blue hair guy that is tied in braids at the back that keeps on saying 'Puri'

"Akaya-kun."

* * *

**Finally, I'm done! After 100 years, joke. Hahaha! **

**So how was the first chapter good? It's kinda different from the last time isn't it? Sorry…**

**I need your suggestions guys, please help me. I don't know why I bring Kirihara Akaya there. There's not much RyoSaku here right? I was thinking on putting KiriSaku also here, I think they both look okay. But I'm a RyoSaku fan. Yeah!**

**Please continue to R&R until the next chapter… ThanYou **

**Cherry Blossom is a milk chocolate and has a coconut shell with liquid cherry center, it is also common in Canada.**

**Chapter 2: Prince**

_**Japanese Vocabulary:**_

_Ohayo- Good Morning_

_Obaa-chan - Grandma_

_Gomen- Sorry/I'm Sorry_

_Konnichiwa- Hello!_

_Hai- Yes_

_Arigatou- Thank You!_

_Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you_

_Minna- Everyone_

_Yorushiku- Please take care of me_

_Nani- What?_

_Nande- Why?_

_Souka- Really?_

_Antadare- Who are you? (In brat tone)_

_Senpai-tachi- Upperclassmen_


	2. Prince

**Chapter 2: Prince**

**Hi! How was the first chapter? Do you like it? I hope you do. **

**Took me long enough to post this chapter, I hope you're not mad, hehe. So… I hope you would like this chapter too. And now,**

**On with the Story…**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan." A sweet voice behind the counter was calling me. It's Ann-chan, she was handling the change to the costumer in front of her._

"_The Yellow Tennis Uniform guy's is here again." She said pointer outside the window some guy with yellow uniform, some of those guy has a black messy hair, while some of them has a red hair that keeps on eating cakes and a blue hair guy that is tied in braids at the back that keeps on saying 'Puri'_

"_Akaya-kun."_

* * *

"I think they are waiting for you, they haven't call for an order." Ann-chan said pointing at the person outside the café.

As I listen to Ann-chan's command, saying that maybe I am the one whom they are waiting, so I immediately go outside and talk to them.

"Konnichiwa, Marui-kun, Niou-kun and Akaya-kun." My presence surprise them, maybe they aren't expecting me to be this early, they haven't seen coming also, I went to the back door. They all look at me in curious eyes, except for a guy who has a black messy hair, who was smiling at me.

"I already told you Sakuno-chan, Ma-kun will be right!" The guy with red-pink hair and has a pair of bright amethyst eyes, wearing a blue polo shirt paired with jeans that has wedges and pair of white shoes, told me so.

"G-Gomen, Ma-kun" I told him, making a fake smile. I instantly bring out my pen and notebook, so that I could write down their orders.

"So, what are your orders?"

" Me and Niou already make our orders, except for this idiot who said he will wait for you." Ma-kun said, pointing the guy in front of him who has a messy black hair and a pair of green eyes and the only person among of them that wears a Rikkaidai uniform.

"So, can I take your orders now, Akaya-kun?" I said, laughing a bit, Ma-kun and Niou-kun who was laughing also, looked at their youngest member who is now pouting.

"Mou, Sa-chan, your laughing too much!" Akaya-kun, said looking at me, I was covering my mouth so that the other customers won't be disturbed.

"1 chocolate cake, and 1 ice tea" Akaya-kun finally said his orders, and I wrote them in my paper.

"Is there anything else you want Ma-kun?" Looking at the guy who was happy eating our cakes, and cleared almost 5 plates of cake, he look at me curiously and finally blurted out some cakes.

"Well, I'll have… Angel Cake, Baumkuchen, Chiffon Cake and a slice of Opera Cake"

All of us was quiet when we heard Ma-kun's order, it's like were thinking, he's gonna eat more?! Wow!

"That's quite a lot Senpai, you already eaten 5 cakes when Sa-chan isn't here yet." Akaya-kun explained, I mean he always order that kinds of cake ever since I started working here. I think it's his favorite.

"That's Marui to you, Puri!" Niou-kun said after sipping the black coffee, he was a in the same level as Ma-kun, so he already know him ever since they were a child. He has a silver-gray hair that is practically in rat-tail style, his eyes are blue and has a beauty mark on his chin; he is wearing a blue and red checkered shirt, paired with a black shorts and shoes.

I immediately write down Ma-kun's order, while listening at the argument of the Second Year and his Senpai's. I leave the three of them and go inside the Café to get their orders.

* * *

As time passes by, more customers keeps on coming and yet the three Rikkai players **(Marui and Niou formers)** aren't leaving. They have been sitting there for like just talking to each other. What are they thinking? I mean, it's getting dark now and they would probably miss the bus. So I take up my courage and decided to talk to them.

"Ma-kun." I whisper to the boy who was busy chewing and popping the bubble in his mouth. When he heard my voice he instantly turns around and looked at me curiously.

"It's getting dark now; you might probably miss the bus if you stay late?"

"Don't worry about us Sa-chan. I don't have practice tomorrow so, I can stay here as long as I want, and Senpai-tachi wanted to come with me, because they wanted to know what happened to our team when they left. " Akaya-kun said giving me a sweet smile. He is always like that cheerful and kind. I look at the other tennis players who are listening in our conversation.

I simply nodded in return, after a couple of minute passed I'm still working, even though some of our co-workers have left me and Ann-chan is still there. But now I remember Akaya-kun is only the one who left as our customer. Niou-kun and Ma-kun left just a while ago, Ma-kun remembered that he is promise to help Sanada-san and Jackal-san for the upcoming tennis tournament, even though they graduated from high school the members of Rikkai tennis club during their middle school year, are asked to join some business that was approve by their Captain, but only until Akaya-kun **(the only one left studying)** graduated from high school. So as Niou-kun that was asked by Yagyuu-san to play a match with him and left Akaya-kun alone in the Café.

"Akaya-kun?" I look at the boy infront of me, who was looking outside the dark alley.

When he heard my presence he immediately turns his head towards me and gives me a warm smile.

"Nani Sa-chan? Are you done working?" that was his response.

"Akaya-kun, aren't there supposed to be a meeting with your teammates about the upcoming Kantou tournament?" I asked him; more concerned about what will his former Buchou will say if he doesn't go, because he said once to me that his former Buchou, Yukimura-san is very protective to the team and wanted him,** (**as** the new captain)** to be able to win in the National Tournament this time. Even though I don't know anything about the upcoming Kantou tournament, I know that it is very important and it is about tennis. Obaa-chan said to me once that, after they have chosen who will be the new regular, they will have a match with the other school. I think that's what it is.

"Yes." Akaya-kun said directly.

As I heard his response, I gave him a questionable look.

"So, aren't going to leave yet? Your former Buchou might get angry." I said to him in more caring voice. But he just turns his head and face in front.

"But, I won't let Sa-chan go home alone; you will not know what will happen when it gets dark." He said putting a smile before me.

I blush when I heard Akaya-kun's response, I was about to say something but it seems words can't come out of my mouth. So I just nodded in return and go back to the kitchen and finish the dishes.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Meanwhile, In Echizen Household, the phone began ringing like crazy, no one was getting it and the man that has been holding a magazine keeps on ignoring it.

"Tadaima." The door of their house opened revealing a boy with a tennis bag on his right shoulder. He began removing his shoes and heard that their phone is ringing, even if he is still outside of their house, so he thought that no one was home.

After finishing, he go to their living room where their phone was and getting ready to answer it, but in his surprise he saw a man with his back facing him and ignoring his presence.

"What are you doing Oyajii?!" He was irritated, he was there and the phone was just about 10 centimeters away from him, and didn't even think on answering it.

"Oh? Welcome back Seishounen. How's school?" He said ignoring the question of his son.

"You haven't answered my question yet!"

His father just give him a little laugh before facing him, he look at him and only revealing his son's angry face.

"Nothing." He said directly, he was now holding again the magazine and began looking at it like the way he was before.

Now Ryoma is more irritated and decided to go to his room and forget about the ringing phone, but a voice stopped him.

"Aren't you going to get that?" His father said looking at the boy who was just about to exit himself.

"You're the closest so you get it!" Ryoma exit himself and go to his room without hearing his father's response. In the same time his father sweat dropped when he heard his son's answer.

"That brat doesn't even know how to show respect in front of his father."

No other choice the man who was ignoring it, has no choice but to get it himself.

"What?" Nanjiro said in boredom tone.

"BAKA!, I've been calling for about 10 minutes ago and nobody answered it!" An old voice answered it in an angry voice and so loud that it can crash one's eardrum.

In the other line Nanjiro was just standing there and the phone was hold on in his right arm and stretch his arm further from his ear, his arm was reaching its furthest reach so that he won't hear anymore shouting.

"What it is Ba-san?" After a minute Nanjiro put the phone in his ear and started to read his magazine.

"Are you reading that perverted magazine again Nanjiro?"

"WHAT? I AM NOT!" In surprise Nanjiro dropped down his magazine and started shouting, in the other line the old woman was laughing in his answer.

"Nanjiro, can you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"You see my granddaughter is at work today and she is about to go home now, and I think that it isn't safe that she would go home alone in this kind of time."

"So?"

"So, I wan't you to pick her up."

…  
No response was heard when Sumire said her last line, Nanjiro was just standing there looking up in the ceiling, after some quite time he smiled and talk to Sumire again.

"Ok, I will, I will. Where is that workshop again?"

"Cake o' patisserie, 2nd Street, it is near Seigaku."

"Okay! Bye!" Nanjiro immediately hung up the phone without even hearing what Sumire will say. He read again his magazine with a small grin in his face waiting for Ryoma to come down.

**(After 5 minutes…**)

The sound of a person coming down was heard, it was Ryoma dressed in his normal clothes, he was with his Himalayan Cat who was waiting for him to come home and really excited to play with Ryoma.

"Where is Okaa-san?" Ryoma ask waiting for his father to answer.

"She is with Nanako, they just go out this morning."

'_What kind of answer is that?!'_ Ryoma said in the back of his voice, but it is okay for him since the food is already in the table.

"Ryoma, Ba-san just asks me a favor to fetch her granddaughter from her work this evening."

Ryoma who was listening while eating didn't response and started to eat his food.

"Since I can't go, you go fetch her." Due to his words Ryoma chuckled and started hitting his chest, he immediately drinks water and look at his father who is still reading that magazine.

"Why do I have to go?" Ryoma said getting angry this time.

"I have something to do, so I can't go."

"And what is it?!"

"I'm reading and I'm not yet done with it. That granddaughter of hers is already leaving, you better hurry up Seishounen." Nanjiro continue in his hobby not even looking at his son who is frustrated by now.

"Yadda!" That was the simple and last reply of Ryoma to his father, he is so angry by now, can't he stop reading that stupid magazine?! And who wanted to waste their time fetching a girl who can't seem to go home alone and needed someone to guide her? Than going to their bedroom and sleep?! Ryoma started to walk away and headed to his room again, until a voice stopped him.

"Ryoma, you better hurry up or else you won't know what that Ba-san will do when she saw her granddaughter walking home ALONE." He tried to emphasize the word 'alone'.

After hearing what his father said, Ryoma then imagine what their couch will say and do. She might call his former senpai, who was making dangerous juice and give it to them tomorrow at practice. A scared face was now shown in Ryoma's face, so he know that even if he continue to say '_No!_' his father will just came up with an idea to freak him out.

Ryoma has no other choice but agree with it, even he doesn't like it he can't seems have no other choice for himself.

"Where is the place?"

The question of his son made Nanjiro grinned wider, he was prepared for this kind of this and he didn't know that his son would give up easily. He even thought many things that his son would give up, but in just those simple words. Wow!

"Cake o' patisserie, 2nd Street, near Seigaku."

Ryoma began to go towards their door, grab his shoes and put it on. While his father decided to stand up from his position and look at his son who is really frustrated by now. When Ryoma open the door Nanjiro began teasing him again.

"Have fun, Seishounen."

"Shut Up!" That was the last words Ryoma left when he left his house and go to that stupid place.

* * *

**(Back at Café o' patisserie)**

**(Sakuno's POV)**

Ann-chan and I was the only left in the Café, and yet at this time people are yet to come, just a moment ago a guy was rushing when coming here, he said that it is his and his girlfriend's anniversary and he can't bought a perfect gift for her, and due to his work he doesn't have time left to buy his wanted gift. And he was glad to know that we are still open and he may be able to buy a perfect cake instead. So it was the cake that I made is the one who bought. After a minute later, some customers are still coming by to eat and buy some cakes, But even though minutes and hours have passed Akaya-kun is still there looking at me while I was serving the happy customers, he was still there just like what he said earlier.

"Sakuno-chan, that guy from Rikkaidai is still here, and keeps on looking at you. Aren't his friends left already? He has been there for hours." Ann-chan whispered at me, while I was about to go back to the kitchen and serve another customer.

"Don't worry about him Ann-chan, he is walking me home." I response a little bit shy at what I've just said.

"EHH? Are you two dating?" That question of Ann-chan made me blush madly and stopped me from what I am doing.

"Ann-chan, it's not that!" I was hitting her lightly with the tray in my hands. But we both stop at when we heard that the bell from the door ring, revealing a person we wouldn't know to be here.

* * *

Many whispering was heard in the Café when they saw who just come in, while Ann-chan and I was just there staring with bit eyes opened, shocked.

"Hey, isn't that?"

"Ahh. He looks much cooler in person."

"Let's take a picture with him."

"Oh. I wanted to be his girlfriend"

That are some voices that would heard inside the Café, girls blushing, whispering, and even looking at him from head to toe. But he then decided to move and step forward, towards the counter.

"Echizen Ryoma." I turn my head to Ann-chan, who said the name of him. Why does she know him?

"Ann-chan, you know him?"

"He is the one who beat Ibu-kun, when they play in Kantou Tournament 5years ago. The freshmen prodigy back then who played even if his left eye is injured, that amazing guy." Ann-chan said explaining every detail that I don't know. _'She said 5 years ago right? That means, I was a middle school back then a freshmen._' Wow! I said in deep thought, I didn't know that he would be that great even if he is in middle school.

"Oi!" I came back to my senses when I heard him speak, looking at me with those hazel, cat-like eyes.

"H-how may I help you, R-ryoma-kun?" I said, giving him a bow, showing a respect to him as a customer.

"What time will you go home?" Ryoma-kun asked me ignoring my question to him; he was still looking at me with those boredom eyes and makes me feel like he was just forced to be here.

"E-eto, w-were about to close in 3-30 minutes so," I replied, still trembling, I don't know why I feel that way, he is just asking.

When he heard my reply, he just gives me nod and walk away towards the empty chair just beside the door. But I stopped him, not stopped him by saying 'STOP!' that would be rude. So I just ask him the questions inside my head.

"What are you doing here, R-Ryoma-kun?"

He stopped yet his back was facing me, "Fetching you. "That was his simple answer which made me blush again. I don't know, I just met him this morning at school at my first day and that stupid conversation we had, we aren't that close yet.

"F-F-Fetching me?"

"Ryuzaki-Sensei asked me to." Then he walked away, leaving me speechless in return. Why would Obaa-chan ask Ryoma-kun to fetch me at work? I'm embarrassed by now, what if he will think of me like a baby? I'm a 2nd year high school now. _'Mou!'_

* * *

20 minutes has passed and Ryoma-kun was still there, waiting. I have to go home, they might get bored and angry by now, waiting for me. Akaya-kun is still there and I'm sure it's okay with him since I have known him a year ago I think he knows who really I am, he is like my guy bestfriend. But I was worrying about Ryoma-kun, he is still there, he hasn't order or anything. So I take my courage and decided to talk to him.

"R-Ryoma-kun, would you like something to eat? Were still available though"

"I'm fine, just finish your work."

I pouted in return; Ryoma-kun is always like that. I walk away waiting for the clock to ring and tell us it's time already. So I hurried down the counter and tell Ann-chan that I will be washing the dishes now, and there aren't much of the customers left.

**(Finally, 10:00am)**

As soon as we finish everything in the Café, we shut off the lights and lock it up, Leaving two boys behind me, watching carefully.

"Ann-chan, are you going home alone?" I look at Ann-chan who was looking up I the streets from left to right and probably looking for someone to pass by.

"Huh? No, I'm waiting for Onii-san, he said that he will fetch me when I'm done."

"Eh? That Tachibana will come?" Now it's Akaya-kun who spoke, he step forward to Ann-chan that was just behind me a while ago.

"That's right, you must go ahead before me, or else Onii-san might do something to you." Ann-chan said on a weird tone, she seems very angry at Akaya-kun, ever since he started to eat here, she call him nothing but 'Seaweed hair boy', I don't know why but I think Akaya-kun made something with Ann-chan's Onii-san before.

"Souka?" He just laugh in reply, not a moment too soon Akaya-kun said that we should go, So after that incident we decided to leave Ann-chan and go home ourselves, but the problem is, it's very Awkward…

Not any of us are talking, Ryoma-kun was at my right and Akaya-kun is in my left, not a single tone was heard among us,

"Ne, Sa-chan." It was Akaya-kun who broke the silence; even though I was kinda relief something on my mind keeps on nagging me.

"N-Nani, Akaya-kun?"

"Why is Echizen here?" That question of him disturbed me; Ryoma-kun isn't saying anything and still walking forward with us.

"H-How come y-you know him, A-Akaya-kun?"

"Eh? Haven't I told you before, when I was a second year middle school, there is freshmen I've wanted to beat. Because he is the one who win when he was playing with Yukimura-buchou during the National Tournament, don't tell me you forgot about it?"

I have no reply to Akaya-kun but I just gave him a warm smile, that given to me back with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face.

"Hey, Echizen you remember right? What happened 5 years ago?" Ignoring me, Akaya-kun just let his head out looking at Ryoma-kun with a smirk on his face.

"Iie." Akaya-kun sweat dropped at Ryoma-kun's reply, it was a straight answer. He just continue to walk with his hands in his pockets and the same expression in his face.

"Oi, oi!"

The night has become shorter than I expected, after a couple of minutes we finally reach our destination, my house. We both say our good bye's and good night's, even though Akaya-kun was waving at me and given me a sweet smile, Ryoma-kun did the opposite way, when we reach home, he just say that he would be leaving now and without even replying he walk away and leave Akaya-kun and I alone in front of my house. After having a short conversation Akaya-kun also decided to go home, and with that my first day of school has ended.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

The next day was just like the same as before, me and Tomo-chan take our lunch beside the Cherry tree, but first we make sure that Ryoma-kun was no there. Tomo-chan keeps on saying how lucky I was that Ryoma-kun fetch me and take me home, but I keep on telling her that it was Obaa-chan's command, because she wanted me to be safe, and I didn't expect it too.

The Lunch break ended and we say our good bye for our next class, Tomo-chan's next class is Math while mine is English; I have the same class with Ryoma-kun and so as Horio-kun, Katchiro-kun, and Katsuo-kun. Even though I hated that subject because I'm not good at it, I have no other choice. Finally, the teacher arrives and began lecturing.

"Class, before I forgot to tell you, there is a special announcement that the principal gave us." Sensei talk to the class, and whispering was heard.

"The principal said that this Class should perform a play when the festival arrives, I know that the Festival in our school is still months away but I would like you to decide for yourselves what to do and what to perform so that we could get ready." Sensei began announcing and gave everyone a big smile on their faces, while on the other hand the person beside me is not listening with his chin resting on his right hand looking up in front, but I know he is bored and looks like not interested at all.

"Sensei, sensei! Let's perform a romantic play." One student raise her hand and shout out her idea. The idea of hers made the class noisy, the whispering of the students are heard again.

"Romantic?, is that okay with you?" Sensei asked us, some of the students nodded while some didn't reply, most of the one who say yes are the girls and the one who didn't reply are the boys.

"Okay, so it's decided then, but tomorrow we will decide what kind of romantic play you guys will perform." That was the last sentence that Yamagishi-Sensei said before the bell rang and informed us that the next class is about to start.

* * *

**(After Class)**

"Ehh? You are performing a play this coming festival with Ryoma-sama?! I'm so jealous of you Sakuno."

I just laugh in return in what Tomo-chan has said; we are heading towards the tennis court because Tomo-chan said that she will be cheering for Ryoma-kun.

"What about you Tomo-chan? What will your class do?"

"We are going to make a haunted house in the gym."

"H-Haunted H-House?"

Tomo-chan nodded for an answer, I can never imagine how they can make a haunted house in the gym. It will take a lot of work for that kind of big place. We finally reach the tennis court and screaming girls can hear even for a far location, Tomo-chan run to the place where Horio-kun and his friends were, and push them aside to see whose match is going on, while an irritated looks are formed in the trio.

Tomo-chan was screaming when I reach her, and so as the other girls, before I realized it was Ryoma-kun's match with some Senpai, just like before Ryoma-kun was relaxed while his opponent was sweating a lot.

Ryoma-kun finally tossed the ball and hit it with his racket with an incredible speed. His opponent was shocked and left there standing still.

"15-love." The umpire called. Once again Ryoma-kun did the same thing but now his opponent hit it back. Ryoma-kun ran and hit the ball to the left side of the court which his opponent cannot reach.

"30-love."

"40-love."

"Game, set and match! Echizen Ryoma, 6-0" That is how the game ended easily, Ryoma-kun made his way in front to shake hands with his opponent.

"You beat me again Echizen." His opponent said with a little laugh on the end.

"Mada mada dane, Senpai."

When Ryoma-kun was about to leave the court a guy with a spikey hairstyle with violet eyes and wears the Seigaku jacket, stopped him placing his right hand on Ryoma-kun's shoulder.

"You're not serious back there, Echizen."

"There's nothing to be serious about, Momo-senpai."

"Same old Echizen, I guess." That person said laughing at Ryoma-kun's reply, he remove his hand and tap Ryoma-kun's back.

"Where are you headed?" He asked Ryoma-kun when he notice him walking away.

"Ponta."

"W-Who is he?" I asked myself looking at the violet eyes guy smiling and walking out of the court, and headed at the score board.

"Momoshiro Takeshi, 3rd year high school, the vice captain of tennis club." I turn my head and saw Tomo-chan looking at the guy who I was just looking at.

"E-Ehh? H-He is the V-Vice Captain?"

"Soyou, well he was too kind for being the Captain, so he just let Kaidoh-Senpai to be the captain." Tomo-chan was pointing at the person who was inside the court that has a short black hair and fearsome green eyes, and wears a red bandana. He was yelling at some of his teammates and makes his teammate run away.

"S-Scary."

"Hahaha! That's Kaidoh Kaoru, 3rd year high school, rival of Momoshiro-senpai"

"R-Rival?"

"Soyou, when they were just a 1st year middle school, they always fight and the former fukubuchou always stop them, but even though they are rivals, when they paired in doubles it's really amazing." Tomo-chan explained, she was beginning to look like she was remembering something from the past and form a smile on her face.

"You want to come with me Sakuno? Let's see the score board." Even without my response, Tomo-chan began dragging me to the Score board.

As we reach there, the fukubuchou of the tennis club is still looking. Tomo-chan stand beside him and look for Ryoma-kun's name, in his name at the Block B, his first match was scored 6-0 so as the second match but the third match he scored 6-2 and the fourth match, which is today is also 6-0.

"That's my Ryoma-sama! He is always the best!" Tomo-chan began screaming and nodding in agreement. I just chuckled in her reaction looking still at the Score Board.

"But, his tomorrow match won't be easy." A sudden voice interrupts us, we look at the left side of Tomo-chan where the voice is located and saw the fukubuchou of the tennis club.

"Momoshiro-Senpai."

"Ahh.. Osakada, it's been a long time since we chat to each other."

"Hai, Momoshiro-Senpai" Tomo-chan gave him a laugh, when he saw me who was behind Tomo-chan he suddenly change in curiosity.

"Who's that cute little girl over there, Osakada?" He said pointing at me, who was extremely blushing at the same time.

"Ahh.. That's Ryuzaki Sakuno, new student here. She's my new classmate." Tomo-chan introduce me to the Senpai, I was giving him a bow as a sign of respect.

"Ryuzaki? Are you related to Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"H-Hai."

"Ahh.. Momoshiro Takeshi. Yorushiku" He reaches out his left hand and grabs my right hand and shakes it.

"D-Domo."

"I have something else to do so, Osakada, Ryuzaki-chan, mata ashita." Looking at his watch and later then he waves his hand to ours as he take his leave.

"Momoshiro-senpai is so cool." I looked at Tomo-chan and notice that her eyes are glittering in amusement.

"Tomo-chan, I'll just go and buy something to drink." Feeling a little thirsty, I excuse myself to Tomo-chan, but I can't hear any response maybe she is still day dreaming. So I just take my leave and go to the nearest vending machine.

I bought out two cans of soda, I was thinking of giving some to Tomo-chan, because I know that she's thirsty because of all those shouting, but I didn't realized that someone was sitting at the bench behind me, that person suddenly talk which frighten me.

"Sa-chan?" I knew that voice, there's only one person that call me that name, I turn around and see the guy with a messy black hair, looking at me curiously.

"Akaya-kun? Nande kokoni?" He's walking towards me carrying that one big tennis bag in his right shoulder.

"I fell asleep in the bus and when I wake up I realized that I'm here already." Giving a little laugh, he scratch his head and red was all over his face.

"W-What about you Sa-chan? What are you doing here?"

"E-Ehh? I-I'm studying here."

"Really? That explain why Echizen suddenly show up last night." Akaya-kun puts his fingers to his chin and a thinking face appeared.

"N-no, O-obaa-chan asked Ryoma-kun to pick me up last night, I think she's just worried about me because I'm not good in directions." Our conversation takes longer than I thought, Akaya-kun asked me if I'm doing alright and still suggested me to go and play tennis. We are just sitting on the bench where I saw him later and talks about his tennis experience, But unconscious to us that one person suddenly appears in front of us. He wears a Seigaku tennis jacket, on his right hand he was hitting the tennis ball at the side of his racket, **(it is when Shinji Ibu from Fudomine and Ryoma first met, Ryoma was drinking his Ponta while doing that. I don't know how to explain it so…) **while on his left hand he was holding a Ponta juice.

"What are you doing here?" A boring like voice stopped us from talking and looked at the person who just said that.

"R-ryoma-kun?"

Silence again interrupted, Ryoma-kun doesn't say anything after that, and he was just looking at Akaya-kun who was looking at him back. He was looking at him with those boredom eyes again, not even trying to blink, while Akaya-kun was looking at him with a curious face.

"What is it?" Akaya-kun was the one who broke the silence first, I think he can't take it anymore, Ryoma-kun was hard to read and it feels like he was going to eat you by just looking at him.

"I asked you something, didn't I?" that was his reply, arrogant as it is.

"Gomen, Gomen. I fell asleep on the bus and when I wake up I ended up here."

"Hmmm" With that, Ryoma-kun take a sip again in his drink and tossed it in the garbage can. He looked at us again and finally spoke:

"Ryuzaki."

"H-hai?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei is looking for you."

"Ahh.. I-I'll be on my way t-then." I stood up on the bench, and was about to leave when a sudden voice interrupt me.

"Echizen, since I'm here already, why don't you and I have a match. I wanted to beat kid who beat my senpai-tachi before."

"Yadda!" Ryoma-kun replied, the atmosphere is getting intense. Akaya-kun was facing Ryoma-kun's back and still both of Ryoma-kun's eyes were close.

"Come on, I'll treat you IF I lose." Akaya-kun said back and emphasizing the word 'If' and that's how he got Ryoma-kun's attention, Ryoma-kun finally turns his head to Akaya-kun who was giving him a smirk.

"And if I win, you'll be the one who is treating me." Akaya-kun added, he was like giving more intense to the place and yet Ryoma-kun hasn't reply.

"Deal?"

"You better prepare your money now, because I'll be the one who's going to win." Ryoma-kun made his way to the court without hearing Akaya-kun's reply, he leave him with a smirk on his face.

"Arrogant brat." That was his last words before taking his leave, leaving me who was speechless to the scene.

* * *

I run towards the court and found a bunch of students outside the court whispering to each other, I run towards Tomo-chan who was also there beside the trio.

When I reach, I look at the court and found Ryoma-kun was at the left side of the court while Akaya-kun was at the right, they were just there standing until Horio-kun came in and seated on the umpire's chair. The two walk towards net and Akaya-kun said something.

"Which?"

"Smooth." Akaya-kun spins his racket on the ground and landed, the result was 'Smooth.'. I knew that because Obaa-chan was taking me to see some public matches and sometimes she teaches me how the umpire does called, scoring and selecting who will serve first.

They proceeded to each of their court and the umpire finally called,

"Echizen, to serve."

Ryoma-kun dribble the ball with his right hand and after a minute he serve the ball to the left side of the court which Akaya-kun hit back, they were rallying and both of them look so amazing. I never knew Ryoma-kun look so amazing when he plays tennis, and so does Akaya-kun.

"15-love" Ryoma-kun was the one who scored first, he serve again and began to rally more.

'_Wow!'_ I was speechless in their match, even though it was the first set only they are not giving each other a chance. They began to rally more and Akaya-kun returns the ball which Ryoma-un didn't hit back.

"15-all"

When the first set ended Ryoma-kun is the one who scored, it takes 10 minutes when they ended the first set. When the first set ended that is also how Tomo-chan became excited and returns to her normal self.

"Isn't he amazing Sakuno?"

I nodded yet still looking at Ryoma-kun, it's like what Tomo-chan said _'he does looks like a prince when he plays tennis'_. When I return to my normal self, I wonder where did that came from?, and when I finally realize what I've just said, I blush madly looking at the Tennis Prince, I return to me senses when the Prince stood up from his seat when the umpire calls for the second set.

* * *

**How's Chapter 2? It's really long right? Haha! I know you would hate me jby now and I'm really sorry, could you guy's give me at least a week to post my next chapter? :'((  
The third chapter is the continuation of the 2****nd**** set, so.. could please wait? **

**Heartluv- I know right, haha! It will take long time when Sakuno realize what she feels about Ryoma, and I know that in this chapter she is slightly blushing when she saw Ryoma plays tennis. Haha, but don't worry I'm thinking more exciting event that will happen between them. And thanks for the review I appreciate it so much.**

**ThankYou so much people who review on my story and who are still reading this, I hope you like it. If I had some wrong spelling and some wrong grammars I'm really sorry. **

**Chapter 3: Princessa**

**PLEASE R&R**


	3. Prinsessa

**Chapter 3- Princessa**

**Hii! How's everyone doing? Do you like the second chapter? Haha! Don't worry I won't make this Chapter too long.. Haha! And this chapter is a little bit boring, so…**

**On with the story…**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Isn't he amazing Sakuno?"_

_I nodded yet still looking at Ryoma-kun, it's like what Tomo-chan said__'he does looks like a prince when he plays tennis'__. When I return to my normal self, I wonder where did that came from?, and when I finally realize what I've just said, I blush madly looking at the Tennis Prince, I return to me senses when the Prince stood up from his seat when the umpire calls for the second set._

* * *

The second set is began, Ryoma-kun and Akaya-kun changed court when the umpire called. It was Akaya-kun's turn to serve now, he tossed the ball and hit it with an incredible speed but Ryoma-kun return it and the rally again began.

"15-love", "15-all", "30-15", 30-all" "30-40"

"Game, Kirihara 1 game all" The second game ended just about 7 minutes rather than the first set. They both tied and still both of them have smiles on their faces even though Akaya-kun shows he's having fun but Ryoma-kun doesn't show any emotion yet, but if you look in his face, the sweat that was dripping on his chin, that smirk he always show when Akaya-kun is returning all his shots, you can see the excitement in the air.

"You're not bad." Akaya-kun said as he and Ryoma-kun met beside the court, it was Changing court again, they continue to walk and headed towards their places again.

"Che." The tennis prince pinned down his hat and continues to walk further,

It's finally the third set, everyone outside the court has awe in their faces, even Tomo-chan was watching still. But due to their focus, even I didn't realize that Momoshiro-senpai was also watching in the other side of the court, he was giving Ryoma-kun a smile. And also their captain is watching from behind, they are all focused on the match.

The third set started and it was Ryoma-kun's turn to serve now, he was dribbling the ball with his right hand, he tossed the ball up and hit it when the ball landed on the other side of the court it spins and the ball make an irregular bounce which almost hit Akaya-kun's face.

"15-love"

"Twist Serve!" Tomo-chan shouted along with Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun, the excitement in the air never left their faces.

"T-twist S-serve?" I whispered as I look back at the court where Ryoma-kun was about to serve again. I never knew that watching Ryoma-kun play tennis is so trilling, he is so amazing no wonder he is called the Prince.

Ryoma-kun serve again with his famous twist serve, but Akaya-kun manage to return it, they both look so amazing when they play tennis. This is the first time I see Akaya-kun play tennis. He is good also, he is playing equally with Ryoma-kun who so called Prince.

The third set ended and the Prince won again, they began the fourth set and Akaya-kun won in the end. Now it's the fifth match, Ryoma-kun tossed the ball up but interrupted by a loud voice who came from outside.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOTS?!"

The prince who was about to serve failed, he was staring at the old lady who was standing outside the courts with her eyebrows in V shape. All of the students who were watching outside and inside was shocked, looked scared, also Horio-kun who was sitting at the Umpire's chair go down quietly and tip-toed towards the other regulars.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO PRACTICE FOR THE UPCOMING KANTOU TOURNAMENT?!"

"Y-your Obaa-chan, i-is scary Sakuno" Tomo-chan who was beside me said.

* * *

No choice, they ended the match with 4-all no winners, no losers. Due to violating the rules, the captain made him run 100 laps in the court and Akaya-kun leave immediately, and also for everyone else who observe the match they will run 50 laps around the court. _'H-harsh'_

I approach Obaa-chan who was busy scolding the other Regulars and also Horio-kun, "Obaa-chan?"  
She notices my appearance and immediately turns her head towards me.

"What is it Sakuno, Do you need something?"

"I-I thought you called m-me?"

"Right, I was just going to ask you what time will you go home after you're work?"

"I'm back with my regular schedule so, it will be 8 in the evening." I explained to Obaa-chan further about my schedule at work and also at school.  
That is how the day ended, Horio-kun who was still crying and his friends is helping him out, Tomo-chan who was shouting at Horio-kun and keeps on telling him he's a cry baby, and Ryoma-kun who just finish his punishment that ended when the sun is about to set.

* * *

**(The next day, After School)**

"Mate, mate, Sakuno!" I heard Tomo-chan's shouting as I was about to reach the School gates, Tomo-chan was catching her breath really fast pressing her hand to her chest.

"W-w-why… are…you…s…uch…in…a hurry?" Tomo-chan tried to connect her words, she was still catching her breath, sweat is rolling up to her chin, she is also getting red due to exhaust.

"G-gomen Tomo-chan, I was planning on going somewhere since I don't have much lately due to work." I reach out for her hands she eventually reached for it.

"So you're going to miss Ryoma-kun's match? He is going to play against Momoshiro-senpai."

"I-I t-think I will, Gomen ne Tomo-chan." I clasped both of my hands and close my eyes in forgiveness, I was too looking for the match of Ryoma-kun but I don't have any more time to this again, I know myself that I will regret this and I don't even know that Momoshiro-senpai is the one who he's playing with.

"Its okay, that's really important to you isn't it?" Tomo-chan's voice suddenly became lower, so soft. I nodded in return and she gave me a warm smile. When I see her smile I gave her a tight hug and run again waving hand to her's.

After a couple of minutes I reach the store, and stares at dozens of tennis rackets that was hanged in the wall, they have plenty of colors, red, blue, white, black, yellow and so much more. The man in the counter greeted me a 'Hello' and I greeted back, I ask the vendor if they have a pink racket and surprisingly they do have, I bought the tennis racket and three tennis ball, and I, myself can't wait to try it out tomorrow.

I didn't even know what's gotten in to me when i think of playing tennis its not that I hate tennis I do like it, but I keep on telling myself that it's not my sport. But when I saw Ryoma-kun played tennis yesterday, it feels like he gave me courage to try it, and I hope it will went well.

* * *

**So much for the ending isn't it?! Hahaha.. And I even promise you guys that I will update it days ago, but my mom sent me and my sister to my aunties house and I forgot to bring my laptop so I can't finish it.. so sorry. **

**It's too short, Sorry.**

**This chapter is boring isn't it? Sorry, but don't worry I know you will love the next chapter. Please keep on reviewing; I really like your reviews.**

**yukina-chan15- thank you for reviewing, I hope you would like still like this story even if I change the summary and also the story line from last time. **

**FaLLenANgeL4545- thank you for your kind review, I hope you would like this chapter, even if it's a bit of boring hehe..**

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter- Hersheys Chocolate.**


	4. Hersheys Chocolate

**Chapter 4- Hersheys Chocolate**

**Hii! How's everybody doing? I still wanna say sorry for the last chapter, Don't worry I'll make this chapter better, even I like this chapter, Hahaha.. **

**On with the story:**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**I didn't even know what's gotten in to me when i think of playing tennis its not that I hate tennis I do like it, but I keep on telling myself that it's not my sport. But when I saw Ryoma-kun played tennis yesterday, it feels like he gave me courage to try it, and I hope it will went well.**_

* * *

It's been a week since I last join the girl's tennis club; everything was still the same except today. I was walking around the campus since its lunch break, I was thinking on going to that cherry blossom tree where I have my first lunch with Tomo-chan and where I first met Ryoma-kun. I search for about 10 minutes until I found that tree, well I'm not good at directions so, moving on…, it's really quiet here, no wonder Ryoma-kun always sleep's here.

I take a sit under the tree, looking up on the blue sky. It's the first time I felt happy when I'm in peace, since it was quiet around, I was about to close my eyes until I heard someone sneeze behind my back, I crawled towards the other side, where I heard the noise coming from and it surprise me that Ryoma-kun was sitting there, but what surprise me more is that there as a little boy sitting on his lap who was rubbing his nose and the tennis prince was patting his head. I never see that boy before, he was just like Ryoma-kun but in small version, I mean he also has a blackish green hair same as Ryoma-kun's but his eyes weren't the same, yet beautiful. I was looking at him directly when I realized they saw my presence, the little boy was looking at me with his boredom eyes. 'Who is this kid? He's just like… Ryoma-kun.'

"An-ta-dale?" It was the little boy who speaks first, how cute.

**Name: Echizen Ryoichi  
Age: 4  
Hair color: Blackish Green  
Eye Color: Honey-golden eyes  
Currently Wearing: Blue plain t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of sneakers and wearing Ryoma's hat in sideways.**

"R-ryoma-kun? W-who is this k-kid?" I asked the tennis prince who was looking at the boy that was sitting on his lap and looking at me, I pointed at the boy with my right index finger.

"Ryoichi."

"H-how old is he?"

"Four."

"E-eto, i-is he your little brother?"

"No."

"S-souka?"

I was really having a hard time talking to Ryoma-kun, every time I asked him something his answer is always just a single word. Silence interrupts again…

"Who are you?" It was Ryoichi who broke the silence, there was a bit of curve on his eyebrows and that was the time I realize he ask that question a while ago and I didn't even answer it.

"G-gomen, e-eto R-ryuzaki Sakuno, Yorushiku Ryo-chan." I was giving him my best smile yet he is still looking at me with the same expression, He really is just like Ryoma-kun.

"C-can I call you R-ryo-chan?"

"Hn." He just nodded and return on looking back at the tennis prince. 'Kawaii'  
The boy slowly grabbing Ryoma-kun's shirt with both hands and snuggle on it 'They looked just like father and son'

"R-ryoma-kun?"

"Nani?" Still looking at the boy who was cuddling his chest,

"W-whose k-kid is t-that?"

"My brother." That was his response until he looks at me, and I who were extremely blushing in the moment.

"B-brother?"** (Okay, it's Ryoga's son, sorry if I'm making him a bit older here.. Hehe.)**

"Hn." The tennis prince nodded and returns his gaze on Ryo-chan.

"Ryoichi just came here with his Aunt to take a little vacation, so Oyaji let them stay in the house. But Ryoichi doesn't want me to go to school and continue to play with him, so I just brought him here instead." Ryoma-kun added, I was left speechless when Ryoma-kun said those words, I mean that is the first time I hear him talk, long talk. I was still looking at him with wide eyes, until he realize that I was staring at him the whole time.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing, e-eto, is that… even allowed in the school?"

"No. That aunt of his is a teacher here in Seigaku."

"S-souka."

I was still staring at Ryo-chan who stopped his doings and return to sit straight at the prince's lap. After a minute he looks at me with the same expression.

"Onee-chan? Are you Ryoma-niichan's girlfriend?"

I was left speechless at his question, now my face is extremely red.

"O-o-o-o-o-of course n-"

"DING-DONG!" I was cut off when I heard the school bell rings that say's that lunch break is almost over. Ryoma-kun stood up along with ryo-chan, the tennis prince grab the little boy's little hand and walk away with me. I gained back to my sense and followed them.  
I was walking behind them, not too far, not too close, just normal I guess. I keep on staring at Ryo-chan who was holding the hand of Ryoma-kun, they doesn't talk that much, but they keep on staring at each other and smile all of the sudden, it's like they both know what they are talking about and what both of them sayings.

"Echizen!" We heard someone talk in front of us that made Ryoma-kun and Ryo-chan sto, we are starring at the vice captain of the tennis club. _'Momoshiro-senpai'._

"What is it momo-senpai?" Ryoma-kun asked in a rude tone,

"What kind of tone is that? I'm you're senpai."

"You're bugging me."

"Yarou!" The fukubuchou control his anger when he notices the little boy who was staring at him and holding the hand of his kouhai.

"Who is he Echizen?"

"Ryoichi, my brother's son"

The vice captain just nodded returning his gaze at the tennis prince, but it seems like he notice me from behind and gave us a weird smile.

"What do you want?" Ryoma-kun, who broke the silence, let his senpai came back to his senses.

"Oh right! Well you see we are having a reunion party with senpai-tachi along with Ryuzaki-sensei and the trio." I was shocked when I heard my Obaa-chan's name, she was going to a reunion party and I don't remember her telling it to me, Momochiro-senpai is still looking at Ryoma-kun who was staring at him in boredom eyes.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it? You're coming with us of course, last time we have our reunion you were in America and this time we are thinking of doing it again along with you this time."

"Yadda!"

"What?! You're coming."

"Yadda!"

"Oi, oi! Echizen!"

"Yadda!" The two regulars continue their argue leaving the fukubuchou no other choice, he put his arm around Ryoma-kun's neck and his other hand in his head giving him a slight hit in the head, but due to Ryoma-kun's stubbornness he continue to say "Yadda!".  
I just smile in their action and come to notice that someone grab my skirt, I look below and saw Ryo-chan looking up on me with his honey-golden eyes.

"What is it Ryo-chan?" I kneel just above his height looking straight in his cute face.

"Sa-… Saku-… S-"I just smiled when he can't pronounce my name properly, he is really the cutest

"Sakuno. Just call me Sakuno-neechan" he look below and I notice a small blush in his face when he do so, after a couple of minutes he look up again to me and said, "Saku-neechan?"

"Hai?" I response to him in a couple of minutes after giving a small laugh on my new nickname and it was given by Ryo-chan,

"Where will Ryoma-niichan go with that ojii-san?" pointing at momoshiro-senpai who was still struggling the prince,

"I-I d-don't know, I-I just k-know that they will have a reunion, but I don't think that R-ryoma-kun will attend." We both look at the tennis prince that was still held by the fukubuchou.

"I want to go with him."

"E-eh? B-but Ryo-chan, I don't think R-Ryoma-kun wants to go." I became worried when I saw Ryo-chan's face sadden, he was looking downwards and his eyes are becoming watery, I take up my courage and move forward towards the two regular, they stop what they were doing looking up on me with their curious eyes.

"R-ryoma-kun? R-ryo-chan w-wants t-to go with you a-at the r-reunion party"

"I told you, I'm no-" Ryoma-kun was cut when the vice captain release him, walking towards me holding my left hand with both of his hand and shakes it like no tomorrow.

"Arigatou! Domo Arigatou Ryuzaki-chan, I know that you're in my side." Momoshiro-senpai continue his action, until I felt that ryo-chan release me, he was walkig towards the tennis prince and was pulling his shirt.

"Ryoma-niichan? I want to go with you." Ryoma-kun sighed looking lost for the moment, Ry-chan was giving him his pleading eyes.

"Alright."

"Yatta!" Both Momoshiro-senpai and Ryo-chan said in the same time, they were raising their hands in the air laughing really hard in excitement. I just smiled in their reactions and so with Ryoma-kun who was looking very annyed in the moment.

"SAKUNO! RYOMA-SAMA!" The moment was gone when we heard a loud voice coming towards us, I turn around and saw a certain girl with two high pigtail hair waving her hands at us.

"T-Tomo-chan? W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? That's my line you idiot! What ARE YOU doing HEERRE?!" Tomo-chan raises her voice, putting her hands in her hips and raise her left eyebrow.

"Didn't you know that sensei is really mad right now? He said that if you and Ryoma-sama is not yet back in class he will have no choice but to put you in detention, and so as Ryoma-sama."

"D-detention?" Having a detention? I almost forgot the bell ring for about 20 minutes ago, no wonder sensei is mad.

"I almost forgot! I have a test after lunch in English, I hate that subject! If I didn't make it on time mamushi will have to pay for it!" the fukubuchou was looking up on his watch with an irritated look on his face.

"Then you better run now!" the tennis prince gave him a weird look, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Oh right! And Echizen!, the reunion party is at Taka-san's don't be late! You can bring your girlfriend with you and so as Osakada, Mata ashita!" That was the last sentence we heard when Momoshiro-senpai leave, he was running when he said those things leaving me completely red this time. 'Why everyone does think I'm Ryoma-kuns girlfriend.'

"Girlfriend?" Tomo-chan is putting her left hand in her chin before I could say something.

"I get it! Oh my god Sakuno! I can't believe you're Ryoma-sama's girlfriend!"

"T-Tomo-"

"I'm so happy for you!" she continues

"T-To-"

"Come on Sakuno tell me you're secret!" and continues

"Everyone knows that Ryoma-sama, also known as the tennis prince has never like something or SOMEONE even during in middle school." and continues… 'Oh for Pete's sake!'

"TOMOKA-CHAN! I-its n-n-not like that, M-momoshiro-senpai m-might j-just misunderstand things." I honestly raise my voice for the first time, not that loud but just a little. I can't help myself I'm extremely embarrassed right now, and Ryoma-kun is just standing 10 inches away with me.

"Really? Well, Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama, can we come with you in your reunion party?" Tomo-chan finally leave the topic, she turn around to me who was just calm myself, facing Ryoma-kun's back.

"I don't care, Ikou Ryoichi." The tennis prince grab Ryoichi's hand and was about to walk away when Ryo-chan remove his hand contact with Ryoma-kun that made him and I surprise, Ryo-chan was walking towards me until he reaches just below my feet. He was looking at me with his honey-golden eyes,

"You'll come right?"

"E-eh? I-I don't k-kno-"

"Right?"

"E-eto-"

"Promise me you'll come!"

"H-hai." With that reply he has been waiting for, he leave my side and walk towards the tennis prince who was waiting for him, grab his hand again and walk away.

"Wow! I never had seen such a persuasive kid." Tomo-chan's comment actually makes sense, I was left there with my eyes that was about to form some water on it.

'Mou! Ann-chan…help'

* * *

Later that time we thought that it is time to go back to class, so we walk through the hallways and talk about Ryo-chan, Tomo-chan ask some couple of question about how come he looks like Ryoma-kun and how we met so I explained to her everything I know, just before we could reach the class I finish my explanation and step to the class looking up on our Sensei who is extremely mad.

He was scolding us and keeps on yelling about how could we think on skipping class during his time, we keep on apologizing until the door again opened revealing a golden eyes, walking at us with no expression. It was Ryoma-kun he also apologizes to Sensei, for getting late. And so it continues, the scolding and none stop yelling, I was almost cried due to shock and given us a punishment, he said that if we don't get at least 80 on our test in Social Studies next week we are going to repeat the test, it's so unfair. Tomo-chan who is by my side is complaining and keeps on forcing Sensei that if he could give us different punishment but he said that it's either the test or we will get a detention for 2 days. In the end we have no choice but to choose the test instead, Ryoma-kun who was stayed quiet in the yelling stuff, go to his seat and sit quietly, and class started again.** (AU: Just so you know, Ryoma gave Ryoichi to Ryoichi's Aunt that was said to be teaching in Seigaku, he went to the Faculty's where the teachers are and left Ryoichi there, that's why he was late than Sakuno's. Just making it clear, hehe..)**

* * *

**(After Class)**

After Class, me, Horio-kun and Ryoma-kun was left behind for cleaning duties but Tomo-chan decided to stay behind so that we could go to the Reunion party together, and so as Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun. But it's seems like we can't finish it on time, a couple's of shouting's, yelling's, and arguing's are what you will be able to here and see inside the classroom, Ryoma-kun and I were the only people who are cleaning to be exact, I'm fixing the chair's while Ryoma-kun was cleaning the board while the Tomo-chan and Horio-kun are arguing and the other two is trying to stop them. Not too long after, one of the Coach in Basketball needed help from other students to carry some balls that was left by the players, that skipped their cleaning duties. The trio decided to help and leave us three alone in the classroom, and they also said that when they were done they will proceed to Kawamura's, and due to that the place became quieter and it made the work easier.

After a hour of cleaning and we are about to leave, when a certain person was seen standing in front of the door, it was Ryo-chan holding one of Sensei's hand. I never seen the teacher before but she look gorgeous, those long Blondie hair that has curls in the end match perfectly with her Amethysts eyes that was under her pair of glasses, she was looking straightly at us but then exchanged look at Ryoma-kun,

"Ryoma, Ryoichi told me that you will go at some party today, is that true?" The lady asked Ryoma-kun with her sweet angelic voice,

"Hai."

"Okay, Be careful then, I will not come back to your house this evening. I'll be checking that apartment that Ryoichi and I will be staying next week before Ryoga and Ichiyo come back, is it okay if he could sleep with you tonight?"

"Hai."

"Okay then," She kneel just above Ryo-chan's height and turn the little boy from her direction.

"Ryoichi, is it okay for you to sleep with your Ryoma-niichan this evening?"

"Hn."

"Gomen ne, don't worry I'll come tomorrow morning as soon as possible." She gave him a small peck on his cheeks before standing up,

"Sayonara Ryoma, Ryoichi and please to meet you young ladies, Yoshida Ai, Yorushiku." She was smiling at us with his beautiful eyes, no one dare to reply him until Tomo-chan said something,

"D-Domo, Osakada Tomoka Yorushiku ne, Sensei."

"Which one of you is Ryoma's girlfriend?" Adding a sweet giggle in her last sentence,

"She is!" Tomo-chan said aggressively, poiting her index finger above me,

"T-Tomo-chan!"

"Kawaii, Goodbye again Ryoma, Ryoichi, Tomoka-chan and Ryoma's girlfriend." She wave at us before leaving not hearing anything from us, Tomo-chan was there just laughing her guts out while I was completely blushing in the moment, I was about to get angry at Tomo-chan for saying something which is not true, when I notice Ryoma-kun made his way to Ryoichi who was still standing still at the door way,

"Who are you Obaa-san?"Ryoichi speak looking at Tomo-chan who was stop laughing in the moment, she was surprise at Ryoichi's question and so am I,

"O-Obaa-san? I'm Tomoka-ONEE-CHAN." Hearing not a single reply, Ryoichi turn his head to the tennis prince that was beside him already,

"Ikou, Ryoma-niichan."

"Hn." The two leave all of a sudden holding each other's hand and leaving us behind,

"T-THAT… K-KID!"

* * *

**(Outside Kawamura's Sushi) (AU: Sorry if I have to skip that part ↑, it's just that… hehe, so As you can see Tomoka and Sakuno catch up on them and ended up walking there together with Ryoichi and Ryoma. Sorry… )**

We were standing there in front of the Kawamura's Sushi that written on top of us and a written a 'Reserved' sign in front of the door, I was standing there beside Ryoichi and Tomo-chan was behind, I stiffed when Ryoichi suddenly catch my hand with his, looking at me with his smile that looks like everything-will-be-alright smile.

We entered the sushi shop, starring at the persons who were talking, playing and snatching food from each other, some guys with red hair, brown hair, some with black hair, some with glasses and some has bandana. They notice our presence and stop what they were doing,

"OCHII-?" The red hair guy stop and look at us with his confused face, after some couple of minutes some of them reacted and started at Ryo-chan who was also starring at them with no emotion, also the red hair guy freaked out,

"Ochibi, who's that?! Is he yours?" The red guy freaked out pointing at Ryoichi who was giving him a weird look.

"Don't be ridiculous." The tennis prince response, 'O-ochibi? Don't tell me it's Ryoma-kun,"

"Who is that two girls Ochibi? Ah! You're a two timer?!"

"Please shut up, Kikumaru-senpai."

"NANII?!"

"You're so mean Eiji-senpai, It's me Osakada, Osakada Tomoka." It was Tomo-chan who spoke this time, stopping the red hair guy from walking towards Ryoma-kun,

"Osakada? Don't tell me your Ochibi's girlfriend? But even in the past I thought you would be more suitable with Horio." The red hair guy thinked carefully leaving Tomo-chan who was quite blushing,

"What do you mean Kikumaru-senpai? I would never like that loud-mouthed girl in my life." Horio-kun who was at the back made his comment,

"What do you mean loud-mouthed? You-You- AHOshi!" Tomo-chan became more furious this time, **(AU: AHOshi came from SATOshi, it's the name of Horio, Horio Satoshi.)**

"W-What? You TomoBAKA!" **(AU: TomoBAKA, its from TomoKA, Osakda Tomoka.)**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The two began quarreling and Kachiro-kun tried to stop them, while on the other's hand Momoshiro-senpai made his way to us,

"You got it all wrong eiji-senpai, that kid is Echizen's, brother's son." Momoshiro-senpai explain to everyone who was listening,

"B-But who's that girl?" He was pointing at me, looking very scared this time,

"That's Ryuzaki Sakuno, that's Echizen's girlfriend."

"M-M-Momoshiro-senpai." I was blushing really hard that time, I was behind Ryoma-kun all the time, and I just saw him pulled down his hat,

"She's not my girl-" Ryoma-kun was cut when the red hair cut hugged him and hitting his head,

"OH! IMISS YOU SO MUCH OCHHHIIIBBIII!"

"I-Itai, Kikumaru-senpai" the tennis prince was trying to resist his grip, but I think he was too strong,

Due to sudden actions, Ryoichi hugged me from my legs and look very frighten he was still staring at Ryoma-kun, I was holding him trying t remove his hand but he's too strong to be a kid and continue to resist me,

"Cut that out Eiji, You're scaring the little kid." A guy that acted like a mother shouted at Ryoma-kun and his companion, they both stop and see Ryoichi frighten, some of the group made their way to Ryoichi and comfort him, and left Ryoma-kun and I just stare at them.

* * *

It's been an hour since we came to the shop, Ryo-chan is playing with Horio-kun and his friends while Ryoma-kun is playing with his senpai-tachi, I walked over the table where Obaa-chan is, well Obaa-chan just came a while ago and I haven't talk to her since the entire team was always by her side, since now is good time to speak to her I came to her direction and she even notice me walking towards her,

"Sakuno? What's the matter aren't you having fun?" She asked me, gesturing me to sit beside her.

"No Obaa-chan, I'm actually is but I don't know the people around me." I said a in a little frightened voice,

"Don't worry, you'll know them as soon as you know it, I know this guys they just can't stand still when they saw one person in their team not having fun as they are." Obaa-chan explained eyeing at the guys playing with Ryoma-kun and laughing hard,

"Y-you're right Obaa-chan, I'll see a bit." I excuse myself because I saw Tomo-chan was waving at me and telling me that to come over her place, I stood up and walk towards Tomo-chan and gave her a small smile,

"Sakuno, you haven't know the team yet aren't you, well let me introduce them," Tomo-chan said pointing at the guy with red hair and playing with the tennis prince, wearing a red plain polo shirt and a black ripped jeans.

"That's Kikumaru-senpai, a college student. He is the acrobatic player in Seigaku."

_**Name: Kikumaru Eiji  
Age: 19  
Hair Color: Vivid Red  
Eye Color: Sapphire**_

Tomo-chan next person is the one who was Horio-kun and the two others that was playing with Ryo-chan, he was also playing with Ryo-chan, "That's Oishi-senpai, also a college student but all of them is in college now except Momo-senpai, Kaidou-buchou and Ryoma-sama, and you already know them so I'll just introduce the ones you don't' know, where was i? Right!. He is also one of the Golden Pair, he is with Kikimaru-senpai and also the mother hen of the group."

_**Name: Oishi Shuichiro  
Age:19  
Hair Color: Black with two locks og hair that stands inward on the top of his head  
Eye Color: Hazel**_

Tomo-chan next points at the guy that has glasses and writing some kind of notes, he was wearing a white plain shirt and a brown and white stripped shorts that was just about his knee level,

"He's Inui-senpai, the data-collector. He is also the one who makes disgusting juices, Yuck!"

_**Name: Inui Sadaharu  
Age: 19  
Hair Color: Black that has spikes on top  
Eye Color: Unknown (Joke, I don't know, they said it was blue but I'm not so sure.)**_

The next guy is the one who ones the sushi shop, I notice it when he was the one serving the food making Kikumaru-san and Momoshiro-senpai shouts in joy, he is also wearing that cooking uniform thing,

"Kawamura-senpai is the owner of this shop well, currently, his father is in the hospital so he is the one who's taking over the sushi shop while his gone, he is the power house player back in the old days but don't give him a racket he change."

_**Name: Kawamura Takashi  
Age:19  
Hair Color: Sienna  
Eye Color: Light brown iris**_

Tomo-chan pointed at the two guys that were alone in one table, one guy with glasses and the other one was a guy who is always smiling and eating wasabi,

"That's Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, former, so Tezuka-buchou is the one with glasses he known as the best, and he is a pro by now. The other one is Fuji-senpai the tennis prodigy and some people call him as sadist, I don't know why though."

_**Name: Fuji Syusuke  
Age:19  
Hair Color: Bronze  
Eye Color: Ocean Blue**_

**And..**

_**Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Age:19  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
Eye Color: Lemon**_

"Chotto Momo, what are you doing? That's mine!" The hyper one called when he saw Momoshiro-senpai eating again the another sushi,

"B-But Eiji-senpai, you already eat the other one, let me have this one instead."

"Che, Mada Mada dane senpai-tachi." Ryoma-kun made his way to his famous quote again, I love hearing that and I don't know why, the three began quarrelling again, but this time they stop when Inui-san made his way on the center,

"I have improved the Deluxe Penal Tea, want to try some?" he was holding a pitcher of violet color bubbling juice that made the three back away holding their noses,

"I-I'll pass" Ryoma-kun walk out of the area and move to Kaidou-buchou who keeps saying 'Fshuuu…'

"It began again, Eiji-senpai HELP!" Momoshiro-senpai tearfully cried when he saw the juice Eiji-san and him run away again,

On the other hand,

"W-what are you eating Fuji-senpai?" Horio-kun asked looking at his back where Fuji-san is eating again and again,

"Wasabi, you want some?"

"N-no thanks."

Then there it is again, the noise, the enjoyment of each other and the teasing began again when they saw me looking at them, each of them keeps on asking and asking, since when Ryoma-kun and I started dating? How did I turn the dense Ryoma-kun to like me? Wait what?... Dense?  
They keep on asking and asking and I was always cut when I was about to tell them that we are not couple, and so as Ryoma-kun, we both are always cut.

* * *

The night became shorter and shorter, but neither one of wasn't thinking on going home, we all are having fun I made friends with them easily and nicely, until hours and minutes passed as I look at the sleeping figure lying his head on my lap,

It was Ryo-chan, he was sleeping soundly in lap ignoring the noises that echoes around the shop, I ruffled his soft and hair and brushed it with my fingers, he looks so cute when he is asleep he looked like a small cat,  
I gain back to my senses when I felt that someone was behind me, looking at me and Ryo-chan's that person kneeled behind my back and yet stay still,

"Ryoma-kun?" I turn around and saw a familiar figure but he was catching his breath really fast,

"He's asleep?" Ryoma-kun asked.

"Hn, he said to me that he's tired and ask me if he could sleep on my lap and I said yes." I answered him looking at his cat-like eyes,

"We have to go home." He said still not removing his sight at the kid,

"O-okay." Ryoma-kun began to carry Ryo-chan and the good thing is he didn't wake up, _'I guess he is really tired today'_

He stood up and so am I, I was still watching the sleeping face of Ryo-chan in Ryoma-kun's arms, his head was facing the tennis prince's back so I have a no awkward thing to look at him,

"Thanks, Ryuzaki" That was the last thing I heard before Ryoma-kun left the building, he also say good bye to his senpai-tachi and also from Obaa-chan, I just nodded in return but I guess he didn't see it,

Just like a while ago, the night became shorter yet it is still an unforgettable moment in my life.

* * *

**DOOONE! At last, do you like it? I hope you do, there will be more exciting stuffs that will happen so I want you all to be a little patience, I'm sorry for the previous chapter, I just got too excited writing this one and lost confidence on the other one, sorry.. **

**Did I make it up to you? Hehe… Oh! I forgot to tell you, **

**Ryochi-It was combined after Ryoga's name and his wife, Ryoga's wife's name is Ichiyo, since i can't think of any other name, I just combined it Ryo-RYOga while ichi-ICHIyo Ryoichi. hehe..**

**So I was going to say that I won't be able to update the next chapters earlier, you see I have school this week and I want to focus on my school work since I'm in 3****rd**** year high school now, so I just wanted to say sorry early I hope you would forgive me.**

**Please continue to R&R, I would love to hear your opinions. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings.**

_**Next Chapter: Safari**_


End file.
